


The Fridge

by Mooifyourecows, socksaregoodshit



Series: The Fridge: A Chilled Romance With No Chill [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “What about space? Can it store enough food for five to last a week?”“Definitely,” Kageyama said, his hand gripping the metal, shiny handle and pressing the button to unlock it, “the fridge has room for adjusting the shelves so the space can be optimised.”Kageyama pulled on the handle, but instead of a pristine white and clear plastic interior he was greeted by bright orange hair, a small body wearing ridiculous clothes, and a squawk as the light blinded the person inside.“Oh my God! It worked—”The ginger haired boy was cut off as Kageyama slammed the door, his face burning with embarrassment.How did someone get in there?Kageyama knew he’d lose the sale after a stunt like that.No, he had to save it.“As you can see, the CHILLER fridge-freezer has plenty of space, not just enough room to hold enough food for five, but also one of your kids.”





	The Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you leave me and [Mooifyourecows](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) unsupervised with an idea

When Kageyama clocked into _Electro-World_ on the retail and industrial estate, his day had been like any other.

His first step that morning had been to wake up, have breakfast consisting of muesli and fruit, then he showered.

The second step consisted of donning his work uniform, struggling down three flights of stairs with his pedal bike, and riding to work.

The third phase had just started: his arrival at work. He’d first locked his bike in the bike shed behind the building, walking in through the back, helmet still on his head, and clocking in five minutes before his shift started.

He undid the elastic ties around his pants legs, the rubber serving its purpose not to let his boot-cut work pants get caught up in his bicycle chain.

He walked out onto the floor of the electronics shop, the floor space was huge, one of the biggest in the park.

Here they had computers, laptops and their accessories like drawing tablets, printers, and scanners. Black goods like television sets, the latest radios, some fashioned to look vintage. White goods like fridges, washing machines, dryers, and small appliances like microwaves and coffee makers. They even had a section for mobile phones and tablets.

Kageyama made his way through the shop, checking for any discrepancies with stock, broken, misplaced, or stolen.

As he made his way through the kitchen appliance section of the store a middle-aged couple approached him, asking for assistance.

“How can I help you?” He asked in his the customer is always right, as-pleasant-as-he-could-be voice.

“We’re looking for a new fridge-freezer.” The man declared, his arm around his wife’s waist. “Could you recommend some?”

“Are you looking for a certain colour?”

“Preferably red, but black or silver would do too.” The woman said.

“Price range?”

“No more than a grand.”

“I think I have a model that you’ll both like.” Kageyama explained, leading the couple towards the fridge-freezer section and showing them a bright red, shiny fridge-freezer.

“This model Is the latest by _CHILLER_ and mimics the original _CHILLER_ fridge-freezer design from the 1950s. Complete with handle lock.”

The couple looked impressed as they looked between each other and then back to the fridge-freezer.

“What about space? Can it store enough food for five to last a week?”

“Definitely,” Kageyama said, his hand gripping the metal, shiny handle and pressing the button to unlock it, “the fridge has room for adjusting the shelves so the space can be optimised.”

Kageyama pulled on the handle, but instead of a pristine white and clear plastic interior he was greeted by bright orange hair, a small body wearing ridiculous clothes, and a squawk as the light blinded the person inside.

“Oh my God! It worked—”

The ginger haired boy was cut off as Kageyama slammed the door, his face burning with embarrassment.

_How did someone get in there?_

Kageyama knew he’d lose the sale after a stunt like that.

No, he had to save it.

“As you can see, the _CHILLER_ fridge-freezer has plenty of space, not just enough room to hold enough food for five, but also one of your kids.”

The couple laughed at Kageyama’s comment while he battled through his humiliation.

“We’d love it! When can we order one?” The woman asked, a kind smile on her face.

“I can go and check the stock if you’d like, you can take one home today if we have it.”

“Yes please!”

Kageyama asked the couple to wait, while he went to the stock warehouse behind the main shop floor. He entered the product code into a computer and the remaining _CHILLER_ fridge-freezer in red came up on the screen.

Kageyama grinned, heading back outside to the couple.

“If you take this code to the desk when you go to pay, they can get the fridge-freezer we have in the back. “

“Thank you, young man, your friend was quite entertaining as well.” The woman chuckled into her hand.

“Definitely the selling point.” The man also laughed, taking the paper Kageyama was holding out to them.

The pair began walking to the checkout, leaving Kageyama steaming.

 

_What the fuck?_

_Who the fuck was that guy?_

Kageyama grappled with the handle, tugging on the display fridge handle and ripping it open, the same shock of orange hair present from earlier.

“What the fuck?” Kageyama growled, grabbing the boy’s strange polyester dress shirt. It was then that he noticed the rest of the boy’s attire.

A striped dress shirt tucked into black skinny high-waisted jeans, high top black and white converse, and finally trouser braces.

Kageyama glared, it took him seconds longer to realise the ginger haired boy was sporting a thin sheen of sweat.

“Why the fuck are you sweating if you’ve been in a fridge?”

“It’s not turned on, you idiot! I was stewing in my own juices!”

“I have the perfect place for you to finish doing that.” Kageyama ground out, grabbing the shoulder of his shirt and tugging him towards the electric fan ovens.

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop!” The ginger boy cried, fighting against Kageyama.

Kageyama stopped.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! How don’t you know who I am?”

“Uh, easy, I don’t!”

“Uncultured idiot.” Hinata mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed in a pout.

“Are you going to buy something or not?”

“Hm, well I have been meaning to buy a new camera.”

“Of course you have.”

“Camera aisle, please!” Hinata crowed, running from the faux kitchen set up towards the carpeted computing area.

Kageyama followed behind the hyperactive ginger teen, wondering if there was a way to trade customers with another colleague.

“Oooh! What one is this?” Hinata asked with poorly contained excitement, picking up one of the most expensive models as if it was a cheap, disposable camera people bought for holidays.

“Put that down!” Kageyama yelled, snatching it and putting it back on its pedestal.

“What if I wanted to buy it?”

“I wouldn’t believe you could afford it.”

“Well what if I could pay in cash right here, right now?”

“I’d check them and make sure they weren’t counterfeit.”

“What horrid human broke your fragile trust?” Hinata pouted playfully.

“Going through high school with people like you.”

“Harsh.”

But then Hinata reached into his back pocket, removing his wallet and opening the leather lips to reveal a thick wad of cash.

“I want this camera,” Hinata’s eyes searched Kageyama’s name tag, “Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama wanted nothing more than execute the store’s policy on reserving the right to turn customers away, but what was Hinata doing wrong?

“Fine.” He ground out, unlocking the cabinet underneath the display camera and taking out a boxed version. “Anything else?”

“Hm,” Hinata hummed, looking round, “I need a wide view lens, a standard lens, some of those thingies, y’know, the things you put over the lens in different lights, the UV ones and such.”

“Right this way.” Kageyama lead Hinata towards an area that had the accessories needed for his camera. “Here you can see what lenses we have on offer as well as lens thingies.” Kageyama mocked.

Hinata pouted, but he immediately began inspecting the lenses and ending up picking three.

“These!”

“While I don’t doubt you have the money,” Kageyama started, Hinata’s attention moving to his face, “this is getting into the thousands and I’m yet to see anything that says you’re using this for more than a hobby. Honestly you can get much cheaper cameras that do just as good job as this one.”

“I know that, I started off using a  _DADO_ that cost me five hundred, but my roommate threw it out the window while it’s still under warranty so the five hundred is going towards an upgrade, as per my contract statement.”

“Alright. Let’s go the till and get you outta my hair before I file harassment.”

Hinata danced over to the checkout, cradling the boxes of lenses, and UV lens shield, the camera box in Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama observed the way his colleagues looked at Hinata, it wasn’t unlike the way he’d see them react when a celebrity announced they were coming to do a tour and one of the venues was the arena around the corner.

It was starting to annoy him, who the hell was this guy?

As he signed into the checkout point and began scanning Hinata’s items he thought desperately about the name Hinata Shouyou, nothing worthwhile coming to his mind apart from an annoying ginger pain who was hiding in a fridge.

“Two-thousand, three-hundred, and fifty-five ninety-nine, please.” He requested after adding the five hundred discount.

Within seconds he was holding two-thousand, four-hundred in his hands, stashing it into the register quickly, lest he be a target for a robbery.

“Your change, forty-one and a penny.”

“This was great, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata beamed, picking up his bagged items. “Let’s do it again sometime!” He said, slipping Kageyama a piece of paper with eleven suspect numbers before heading towards the exit.

Kageyama stared on, flabbergasted.

“Hey Kageyama!” One of his colleagues called, attracting his attention.

“Yeah?”

“Was that Hinata Shouyou? The Hinata Shouyou?”

“Well his name was Hinata Shouyou, why?”

“Are you kidding?!” She asked, amazed smile on her face. “He’s famous! Like, an up-coming celebrity!”

Kageyama looked to the door Hinata had just left from, unable to believe Hinata was actually famous.

“What does he do?”

“He’s a radio and TV presenter! He started off on YouTube; a prank channel, but now he does all kinds of presenting!”

Kageyama continued to stare at the door, thinking back to when he found him in the fridge, the “oh my God it worked”.

A prankster suited Hinata a lot more than a presenter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr [socksaregoodshit](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank) and [mooifyourecows](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
